Hrdina (překlad povídky Hero od Nicole1)
by sevik99
Summary: Jedná se o PŘEKLAD povídky Hetro od Nicoe1. John utrpí zranění na misi. Jeden po druhém si k němu přisedne každý člen jeho týmu a promluví s ním. Napsáno jako pocta Joeovi k jeho 39. narozeninám pro "Happy Joe Flanigan day".


**Hrdina**

Povídka: Hrdina

Odkaz na originál: s/2747133/1/

Fandom: Stargate: Atlantis

Autor: Nicole1

Povolení k překladu: Žádost o povolení k překladu zaslána, autorka nereagovala. Několik let již není na aktivní.

Shrnutí: John utrpí zranění na misi. Jeden po druhém si k němu přisedne každý člen jeho týmu a promluví s ním. Napsáno jako pocta Joeovi k jeho 39. narozeninám pro "Happy Joe Flanigan day".

 **Hrdina**

 _Autorská poznámka: Napsáno u příležitosti 39. narozenin Joea Flanigana. Týmová fikce, trochu Sheyla. Každý člen týmu_ _si k němu přisedne a řeknu mu_ _, jak moc pro něj znamená… jak lépe vzdát té postavě poctu, než nechat jeho tým říct, co cítí._

Strach a napětí na ošetřovně byly tak silné, že by se daly krájet. Sledovali, jak přístroj pumpuje vzduch do plic jejich přítele. Jeho hruď se zdvíhala a zase klesala v neměnném rytmu. Ale ani to nedokázalo zmírnit hrůzu v jejich srdcích, protože ten přístroj byl právě teď jedinou věcí, která ho držela při životě. Cítili ve vzduchu pach dezinfekce, slyšeli kapání fyziologického roztoku a viděli ustarané výrazy ve tvářích všech zdravotníků v místnosti. Ne, ještě nebyl z nejhoršího venku.

Rodney už to ticho nedokázal dál snášet. Vstal ze své židle a vykročil k doktoru Beckettovi. Ronon a Teyla ho následovali.

Carson zvedl jednu ruku a než mohl McKay promluvit, umlčel ho. „Vím, co chceš říct, Rodney. Nemám nic nového. Jestli přežije noc, bude mít slušnou šanci, " vysvětlil.

„Jestli?" zeptala se Teyla.

„Ta zbraň mu poranila plíce a vážně poškodila nervový systém, Teylo. Je zázrak, že je vůbec naživu. Kdybyste ho vy tři nedostali skrz bránu tak rychle… byl by mrtvý," povzdechl si. „Poslyšte, doktorka Weirová potřebuje vaše hlášení." Viděl, jak se nadechují k protestu. „Můžete se vrátit, až skončíte, ale po jednom. Nepotřebuje příliš mnoho vzrušení. Nechám vás tu s ním sedět, ale postupně. Můžete si určit pořadí a samozřejmě vás všechny zavolám, až se probere."

Hádali by se, ale věděli, že je to sférová nabídka. Všichni tři přikývli jako jeden a po posledním letmém pohledu na svého bezvědomého přítele opustili ošetřovnu.

„Abych to shrnula. Nepřátelští domorodci vás napadli poté, co jste prohledali oblast Naquedy. Plukovník Sheppard byl střelen elektrickou zbraní nebo něčím takovým těsně před tím, než jste prošli Bránou a pak…"

„No vlastně," ozval se Rodney, „byl zasažen, zatímco jsem zadával adresu. Vrhl se před střelu." McKay sklonil hlavu a reflexivně sevřel prsty. „Měl jsem to být já."

„Ne," řekla tiše Teyla. „Byla to moje chyba. Já jsem hlídala vzadu. Měla jsem střelce vidět."

„A co já?" bouchl Ronon pěstí do stolu, „mám být tím špičkovým stopařem. Už z dálky jsem měl vidět, že se blíží. Měl jsem si uvědomit, že jsme byli sledováni."

„Všichni s tím přestaňte! Myslíte si, že by John chtěl, abyste se vy tři hádali, čí to byla chyba? Ničí. Podle toho, co mi řekl doktor Beckett, jste mu zachránili život. Zaměřme se na něco produktivnějšího." Setkala se se třemi poraženeckými pohledy. „Co raději zjistit, proč byl váš tým napaden? Nedošlo k nějakému kontaktu, zatímco jste prozkoumávali planetu?"

„Ne, žádný kontakt," rozhodil Rodney rukama.

„Doktor McKay má pravdu. Zdálo se, že jsme sami."

„Neviděl jsem žádné známky po nedávném lidském nebo obdobném osídlení," zamumlal Dex.

„Možná že útočník nebyl z té planety. Mohl také přijít bránou," navrhla Elizabeth.

Ostatní přikývli, bylo to možné.

Zdálo se, že brífink bude trvat hodiny, a oni nevěděli o nic víc než na začátku. Tahání slámek určilo, že Ronon má první směnu u jejich zraněného přítele. Budou se při hlídání Johna střídat každé tři hodiny.

„Dobrý nápad, doktore," usmál se Ronon a poplácal McKaye po rameni, evidentně potěšený výsledkem.

„Jo, díky," třel si rameno a podmračeně loupl okem po Dexovi. „Připomeň mi, abych si s tebou nikdy nic nezačínal, obzvlášť v případě, že nevyhraješ." Otočil se tváří k Athosiance. „Takže já budu druhý, a pak ty, Teylo." Smutně se usmála, ale nic nenamítla.

„Odpočinu si a za šest hodin tě vystřídám."

Rodney přikývl. „Myslím, že udělám to samé."

„Dej na něj pozor, Ronone," poznamenala Teyla.

„Samozřejmě," s tím zamířil k ošetřovně.

McKay věnoval Teyle unavený úsměv. Pak se rozešli, aby si na pár hodin odpočinuli.

Ronon klesl na příliš tvrdé sedadlo a hned se ošil. V těchto židlích se jeden prostě nemohl uvelebit. Odhrnul si z očí pár dredů a povzdechl si. Mluvení nebylo něco, v čem by Ronon Dex exceloval. Boj ano, zabíjení ano, ale sdílení? Absolutně ne. Byl sám tolik let, že mu připadalo divné mít znovu přátele. John Sheppard mu toho dal tolik… dal mu rodinu… něco, o čem si nikdy nemyslel, že by mohl znovu mít. Jen ještě aby dokázal najít slova, kterými by mu to řekl.

„Takže, plukovníku, tentokrát se do toho pustíš a dostaneš se z toho. Znám tě kolik, pár měsíců, a už několikrát jsi skoro zemřel. To není dobrý výkon. Zůstal jsem naživu roky a byl jsem sám… ale teď už to nejsem jen já, o koho si dělám starosti." Rozhlédl se kolem, aby se ujistil, že nikdo neposlouchá. Byl v bezpečí. Naklonil se blíž a studoval rysy svého týmového kolegy. „Teď mám nový život… díky tobě. Takže bys radši neměl zemřít." Znovu ovládl své emoce. „Dostal jsi mě do toho, tak bys tu měl taky zůstat. Nehodlám se touhle prací trápit sám."

Znovu se opřel a sledoval svého přítele. Nehnul se z místa, přesně jak slíbil Teyle. Seděl tam se znecitlivělým zadkem a bolavými zády, znuděný, ale nic z toho mu nevadilo. Kromě toho, vždycky dokázal najít způsob, jak si ukrátit čas.

Právě se při počítání nádechů dostal k číslu šest tisíc, když uslyšel, jak si za ním někdo odkašlal.

Měl ztuhlý krk a potlačil zasténání, když se otočil. Doktor McKay stál za ním v čistém oblečení a držel sendvič.

„Jsem na řadě," přinutil se k úsměvu. „Myslel jsem, že by se ti tohle mohlo hodit," ukázal na sendvič.

Rononovi v odpověď zakručelo v žaludku. „Hádám, že máš pravdu. Díky." Vzal si jídlo a chystal se odejít.

„Něco nového?"

Přál si, aby měl pro McKaye lepší zprávy. „Ani se nepohnul."

Rodney přikývl. Ronon ho sledoval, jak převzal jeho místo na židli. Jeho zadek ji bude za chvíli nenávidět. Ale když viděl odhodlaný výraz ve vědcově tváři, věděl, že na tom nebude záležet.

„Plukovníku…" skryl Rodney tvář v dlaních. Proč to bylo tak těžké? Nedokázal najít slova, a to plukovník ani nebyl při vědomí. Vyjádřit pocity nebylo pro občas domýšlivého, ale laskavého doktora jednoduché. Strávil značnou část svého života tím, že si ostatní nepouštěl k tělu, a nyní, ze všech lidí na světě právě tenhle voják nějak našel způsob, jak se dostat za jeho zdi. Poprvé ve svém životě měl přítele. Skutečného přítele. Někdy tomu bylo těžké uvěřit, sakra, občas tomu dokonce nevěřil, ale byl tady, přímo vedle něj.

Pokaždé, když čelil možnosti, že Johna Shepparda ztratí, mu to připomnělo, jak závislým se stal na jejich vztahu. Škádlení, dobírání se, vědoucí pohledy, rozuměli jeden druhému. Měl pocit, že si byli podobnější, než si přiznávali.

Natáhl se a položil ruku na Johnovo předloktí.

„Plukovníku… je tu pár věcí, které chci, abys věděl pro případ…." polkl a sevřel zuby. NE, on nezemře. Rodney si odkašlal. „Protože je potřebuješ slyšet. Nebo protože je já potřebuju říct." Naklonil se k němu blíž. „Neumřeš… slyšíš. Jsi moc tvrdohlavý na to, abys umřel." Rodney se mírně odtáhl. Mohl by přísahat, že viděl, jak se Johnova ústa ušklíbla. Několik minut na něj upřeně koukal. Nic. Potřásl hlavou a uvědomil si, že si to musel představovat.

„Děkuju, plukovníku. Za všechno." Ta slova vycházející z jeho úst zněla divně, ale správně. „A nemluvím jen o tom, že jsi mi dnes zachránil život… po kolikáté… po desáté?"

Skoro mohl slyšet jeho odpověď: „Po dvanácté, ale kdo by to počítal?"

McKay se nad tou myšlenkou usmál. „Při několika příležitostech jsem ti tu laskavost vrátil… aspoň myslím. Ale odbíhám od tématu." Jeho ruce se míhaly ve vzduchu, zatímco mluvil. Zhluboka se nadechl a mírně roztřesenou dlaň položil příteli na rameno. „Měl jsem na mysli čas, který jsi věnoval tomu, abys mě poznal. Nebo spíš," jeho hlas poklesl, „že mě chceš znát. Jsi první přítel, kterého mám od… no, řekněme za dlouhou dobu."

Odtáhl se a rychle zamrkal. „A je to. Řekl jsem to." Jeho srdce pokleslo, když se Sheppard ani nehnul. Sykot a pískot plicní ventilace mu byl jedinou odpovědí. Letmo pohlédl na hodiny. Bylo po půlnoci. „Nemůžeš to vzdát, Johne. Ne dnes. Dnešek by pro tebe neměl být dnem plným bolesti."

Teylino srdce se při pohledu na Rodneyho pokleslá ramena sevřelo. Jeho ruka stále spočívala na Johnově rameni. McKaye by zasáhlo víc, než si většina lidí uvědomovala, kdyby se John neprobudil. A ji by to zasáhlo stejně silně. Víc, než si chtěla připustit.

„Doktore McKayi." Posadil se vzpříma a rychle stáhl ruku do klína.

„Zdravím, Teylo." Pokusil se o úsměv. „Už uběhlo šest hodin?"

„Ano." Podívala se mu do očí. V jejím pohledu byla nevyřčená otázka.

„Je mi líto, nepohnul se. Dokonce ani veškeré mé oslnivé konverzační schopnosti ho nepřiměly probrat se."

„Chceš říct, že jsi mu nedokázal dost lézt na nervy?"

Poraženě se usmál. „To mělo být ano. Jsem si jistý, že budeš mít větší štěstí než já." Postavil se a protáhl se. „Půjdu něco sníst." Popošel pár kroků. „Zavoláš mě, kdyby…"

„Okamžitě, Rodney. Máš mé slovo."

Přikývl a odešel.

Teyla si skousla spodní ret. John vypadal tak křehce, jak tu ležel zapadlý mezi všemi těmi hadičkami. Posadila se a bez váhání propletla svoje prsty s jeho. Když nic jiného, jeho pokožka byla teplá, a teplá znamenala živá. Natáhla se, na okamžik zaváhala, a pak začala jeho bledou tvář hladit palcem. Stopovala tmavé kruhy pod jeho očima, pak začala hladit jeho nepoddajné vlasy. Zadržela dech, když se jeho hlava pootočila k její ruce. Pohnul se ještě jednou, ale tentokrát se jeho hlava naklonila k její tváři.

„Johne, slyšíš mě?" Zavřela oči a pokoušela se necítit tak ztraceně. Rychle setřela slzu, stékající jí po tváři. „Je tu tolik věcí, za které bych ti chtěla poděkovat… a tolik, které mezi námi zůstaly nevyřčené."

Přitáhla si židli blíž a opřela si loket o postel, hlavu podloženou dlaní. Její druhá ruka spočívala na Johnově. „Vrať se k nám, Johne… my… potřebujeme tě."

„Je těžké ti tyhle věci říct, když jsi vzhůru. Takže bych to měla vzít „lehčí cestou" jak bys řekl. Jsi můj nejdůvěryhodnější přítel a důvěrník. Vždycky jsem byla zvědavá, jestli bys ve mě mohl vidět víc než přítele a kolegu. Dal jsi mi svou odpověď ten den, kdy jsi mě políbil, jenže já jsem nebyla připravená. Pravděpodobně stále nejsem, ale něco to ve mně probudilo. Přimělo mě to uvědomit si, jak moc pro mě znamenáš… přimělo mě to uvědomit si, že tě mi…"

„Teylo." Rychle vstala a obrátila se k doktoru Beckettovi.

„Ano, doktore?" snažila se udržet svůj hlas klidný. Srdce jí bilo jako o závod a cítila se jako dítě, které bylo přistižené při nepleše a snažilo se to zamaskovat.

„Nějaké změny? Zaznamenal jsem nějaké výkyvy jeho hodnot. Nic nebezpečného… ale jsou tu náznaky, že by brzy mohl nabýt vědomí."

„Vlastně, všimla jsem si…"

Zpoza ní se ozvalo tiché zasténání.

„Johne." Otočila se, nestarala se o to, kdo to vidí, a znovu ho vzala za ruku.

Jeho víčka se zachvěla a ona cítila jemný tlak proti svým prstům. Po několika nekonečných okamžicích se jeho oči otevřely… a zůstaly tak.

„Nezkoušejte mluvit," řekl Beckett. Ale ona se o něj nestarala. Byl vzhůru. Bude v pořádku.

„Zavolal jsem ostatní," slyšela nejasně doktora Becketta.

Dokázala se soustředit jen na Johnův pokus o úsměv s dýchací trubicí v ústech. Dokonce i se všemi těmi hadičkami a dráty byl tím nejkrásnějším, co kdy viděla.

Hrdlo ho nesnesitelně pálilo a stále ho příšerně bolelo dýchat. Ale dýchal bez přístroje. Byl za to vděčný, ovšem nejvděčnější byl za ty tři lidi shromážděné kolem něho jako znepokojené kvočny. Všechny je slyšel, jak na něj mluví. Vědomí jejich přítomnosti jej uklidňovalo mnohem víc, než by jim kdy řekl. To, co mu řekli, by se pravděpodobně hned tak brzy nedozvěděl. Všichni vypadali neuvěřitelně znepokojeně, když mluvili, ale byli tady a to bylo všechno, na čem záleželo.

„Takže," John sebou trhl při skřípavém zvuku svého hlasu, „o jakém přikvapení mluvíte?"

„Trpělivost, plukovníku. Dorazí každou chvíli," škádlila ho Teyla.

„A o mně říkají, že jsem netrpělivý."

John se na Rodneyho usmál. Navzdory svým hrozným způsobům byl dobrý přítel. Jeho pohled sklouzl na nejnovějšího člena jeho týmu. Ronon dokázal vypadat impozantně kdekoli, dokonce i vsedě vedle jeho postele se sklenkou vody v ruce. Teyla byla navzdory vyčerpání naprosto nádherná. Chtěl jí to říct. Chtěl jí říct, že její hlas ho vedl, pomáhal mu najít cestu z temnoty. K čertu, hlasy jich všech mu pomáhaly. Byly tak plné lásky a přátelství. A teď nevěděl, jak jim to splatit.

„Tady přichází vaše překvapení, plukovníku," zářila Teyla. Všichni vstali a ustoupili na konec jeho postele.

„Slyšela jsem od několika vašich přátel, Johne, že je dnes speciální den," ozval se ze dveří Elizabethin hlas.

Natáhl krk, a když viděl, co udělali, cítil v krku knedlík velikosti tenisového míčku.

Elizabeth tlačila servírovací vozík a zastavila se s ním v nohách jeho postele.

Všichni se obrátili k němu a smáli se. „Vím, že tohle nebyl tvůj nejlepší den, ale…" ukázala na obrovský narozeninový dort na vozíku.

„Všechno nejlepší k narozeninám, Johne," zvolali všichni najednou.

Úsměv se mu promítl i do očí, když je viděl zapalovat svíčky. Skutečně jich tam dali třicet devět. Stěží mohli vědět, že tohle byly nejlepší narozeniny, jaké kdy měl. Obklopený lidmi, kteří ho milovali a starali se o něj dost na to, aby pro něj chtěli tenhle den udělat výjimečným. Lepší dárek si nemohl přát.

Konec.


End file.
